I still love you
by BlackxValentine
Summary: After the prom Kat feels she could hate patrick forever, but when something bad happens to him will she see how much they still care for each other. CHAPTER 3 IS UP!
1. Oh no

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING FROM 10 THINGS I HATE ABOUT YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**I just thought of this while reading different stories in this category and I've watched the movie a million times, I just had to write something like this....!! I know that Kat and Bianca's dad was not a doctor like this but I just made him help out...please don't hate me..**

**Set during the movie after the prom.....this may be a one-shot but I'm not sure. It depends.**

----------------------------

Kat's walk home was depressing, her mind raced as her emotions were trying to get the better of her and allow her to break. Her blue dress moved with the slight wind and her moving legs as she let her hair down.

It flowed down to her shoulders as she held the rose that Patrick had given before going into the dance, he'd given her a red rose. Red roses were supposed to mean love...but to Kat they just showed her hatred towards him.

She came home to find her dad sitting on the steps leading to their front door. Walking up the sidewalk to greet him, she instead fell into his arms and cried...letting her bottled emotions brust through their hold and small tears of anger leaked from her eyes.

Her father held her until she finished crying which was only a few minutes after wiping away another falling tear with his finger, he led her inside.

This was the first time she'd shown sadness sense her mother left, she didn't like to show her emotion cause it reminded her of that day. While Kat made her way to couch to sit down her fathers phone began ringing from his pants pocket.

" Hello?" he asked answering the phone quickly.

" Alright I'll be there.." he said hanging up and making his way to the door.

Kat sat there looking at her dad, " Who was that?" she asked as her dad put on his coat and grabbed his keys out of a small holder that Kat made for him in second grade.

" That was the hospital, said they're short on doctors right now and they need me to come in to help." He answered quickly and ran out the door, leaving Kat alone with her thoughts.

Kat sighed as she got up from the couch and made her way upstairs to get out of her dress. After she got out of the dress and threw a load of laundry into the washer, Kat jumped into the shower to rid herself of sweat and tears.

The phone rang a few times but Kat didn't bother to get out and answer it, " Whoever they are they can leave a message.." Kat thought as she finished up and while getting out she could hear the front door open, only to be shut quickly and her name was called.

Kat got out the bathroom and saw her Bianca running up the stairs as she dried her hair. Bianca stopped in front of Kat and shook her head a bit. " Where have you been, daddy's been trying to get ahold of you forever!?" she said annoyed but also sounding a little bit worried.

" I was in the shower." Kat said simply going into her room with Bianca following behind her, " What did he need?" Kat asked her sister who was now standing near the bed while her sister changed into a pair of jeans and a black tanktop.

" Its about your friend..the one at the dance."

" Patrick, whats he want...?" Kat said with a sense of hatred, Bianca felt it in the air at the sound of his name.

" He...He's in the hospital."

-----------------------------

**I'm sorry if it was awful, I have never written a 10 things I hate about you fanfic, only a peom about heath that I put in here but anyways.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK....IT WOULD MEAN ALOT....^^**


	2. Don't leave me yet

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING FROM 10 THINGS I HATE ABOUT YOU!**

**Updating my story cause it seems like people like it! XD**

**thanks for the reviews and hope you enjoy.......!**

Cameron took Bianca and Kat to the hospital. Not wasting any time Kat ran through the moving entrance doors, almost having her face meet the front desk as she slid to a stop.

" Where is Patrick Verona?!" she said trying to be clam and turning to Bianca and her boyfriend who were just as worried, even though Bianca didn't know Pratick well...she didn't want to see her sister deal with this. She'd been through enough tonight and after this...it was too much for her to take on alone.

The women working the desk took Kats name and hit a button to her right. Kat stood staring at the women as her father can rushing through a pair of double doors and going to his daughters.

" Dad, whats wrong with him is he alright, what happened!?" Kat asked trying to get answers to different questions at once until her father stopped her. " Kat, Kat.......I was helping with him when I got here but he was taken to surgery."

Bianca and Cameron stood in silence, Kat just looked at her dad in shock. " What...why, why does he need surgery?" Kat begins to calm down a bit and they managed to sit her down in a waiting room chair.

" His right knee was dislocated and the bone was exposed. He also had a bad injury to his left shoulder, he's in surgery to fix his knee and they are going to probably do a shoulder replacement." her dad told her as she covered her face with her hands, and saw her sister and Cameron sat down.

Suddenly a sound came from Carmerons pocket and he took out his cell phone. Getting back up, he walked outside to take the call as Kat took her face from her hands to glance at her worried dad.

He looked at his watch and grabbed his pager that went off again. " I'm sorry sweetie, I have to go." he said leaving her with her sister.

Cameron came back inside a few minutes later and smiled to the two girls.

" That was Michael, I told him what happened and he's on his way."

" Fine."

---------------------------

Kat, Mandella, Bianca, Cameron and Michael sat waiting. " Why did it have to be him....?" Mandella looked up and put her arm around Kat's shoulders. " I don't know but the important thing now is that we help him get through this, and we give a roysl beating to the person who hurt him." she added at the last second.

Seeing that her words worked and Kat managed a small smirk, " Yea, that sounds good to me."

" Kat Stratford?"

The teenagers eyes lifted to see a young doctor standing in front of her holding a clipboard aganist his arm and a pen in hand. Kat only nodded and stood up.

" Hello I'm doctor Scott."

" How is Patrick?"

The man looked at the clipboard and back at the small group gathered near him. " His surgery went well, we got his leg taken care of and his shoulder was busted up pretty badly so we did a replacement."

He looked into Kat's face and saw the sadness and shock of everything he had just told her and tried to put on a smile for her. " Not to worry though, with some therapy he'll be walking and using his arm, hopefully at full strength."

Kat only looked down at the light reflected off the clean tiled floors, seeing her reflection in the tile. Her red eyes and messy hair that fell over her shoulders. Cameron joined Kat beside the doctor and watched him write different things down.

" Do you know how this happened to him?"

Doctor Scott looked up from his board; placing it under his armpit and returning the pen to the pocket of his coat.

" The report from the police stated that he was hit by a car. They already caught the teenager responsible and it is written that Mr. Verona was hit by the car at least once or twice. We'll now more about it when he wakes up...if you want you can see him."

Kat looked at the others near her, " All of us or just one?"

The doctor looked at the others, " Sure, you can all go in. He was just moved to a regular room. Room 102. The medication from surgery is probably beginning to wear off so he should wake up really soon." he said as pager went off. He looked down and ran off in another direction to help someone else.

Kat began walking to the room with everyone else behind her, coming to the door with an outstretched hand about the grip the handle. Turing it down and giving it a small push, the air from the outside ran in through the crack that slowly got bigger the more she opened it.

Finally stepping in Kat could see him, laying there. She didn't say a word, going to the bed and looking him over form head to toe. His body was bruised, his face on the right side a bit swollen and bandages covered the inside of the hospital gown. His body from the torso down was covered by blankets and his leg was propped up almost like it would if his leg were broken.

Bianca stood by her sister. Her eyes glancing at the older Stratford as she sat down in a chair by the bed and took her boyfriends hand that didn't have an IV in her own.

The others stood by her and listened to her faint sobs, she tried to hide them but her efforts were in vain again. She's failed to hide them from her dad before and now she fails again.

" Patrick.......I'm sorry for leaving you like that."

Kat managed to say as Bianca bent down and hugged her sister. A shocking moment for everyone but Bianca didn't care, she wanted her sister to feel less pain even though she knew it was probably impossible at this point.

Kat put her arm around Bianca's shoulder to hug her back as a feeling hit her other hand. Her head quickly turned to the left as she felt again a small pressure on her hand.

" Patrick....if you can hear me grip my hand again."

She waited as everyone else was crowed around the bed and she felt him grip her hand again as his eyes began to open.

**SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER! GOT A ROOT CANAL TODAY AND NEW WINDOWS PUT IN AND HAD TO CLEAN THE WHOLE HOUSE WITH MY MOM AND SCHOOL! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I'M GOING TO LOSE MY MIND SOMEDAY!**

**ANYWAYS Please Review and let me know what you think! sorry for any errors like misspelling and stuff....**


	3. Perfect

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING FROM 10 THINGS I HATE ABOUT YOU!**

**I'm sorry for not updating and I thank you all for the alerts on this story. I hope you like the next chapter!**

----

Patrick looked around the room, not knowing where he was when he felt someone holding his hand. His eyes moved and he tried to say something but could get out anything but a weak groan.

Kat put her hand on his arm as Michael ran to get a doctor. "Don't try to talk okay." Kat said quietly, Bianca remained silent but smiled as his eyes traveled to her.

"Hello Mr. Verona, I'm Doctor Scott."

Kat saw Patrick's eyes move to the man who walked in alongside Michael, "Do you know where you are, blink once for no and blink twice for yes."

Patrick stared at him with dazed eyes as he blinked once. The man wrote something down on his clipboard and made his way to the bed.

"You're in the hospital; you were hit by a car and banged up pretty badly." He explained who hit him and all the little details like that before leaving, Michael stood with Cameron and Bianca before moving closer to Patrick who was now almost half awake.

"Hey Pat, good to see you awake." Cameron said as he was joined by Bianca who moved her hand through his hair, careful not to hit the wires connected to his body.

"You're going to be fine." she whispered as Kat remained silent. Not uttering a single word as she sat there holding his hand.

Cameron rubbed the back of his head; and headed to the door. "I'm going to the cafeteria, anyone want to come?"

Michael and Bianca went over to him. Wanting Kat to have some space and time alone for a minute. She got up from her chair as her friends and sister shut the door.

Kat sat in the chair holding Patrick's hand as he looked at her, her eyes moving to see his beaten face. "I… I'm so glad you're awake." She muttered holding back tears, "I was so scared Pat."

He didn't say anything, only looked at her as she got up and poured a glass of water. "Here," She said as he drank the water from the straw.

Pulling it away and putting it back on the table, standing beside him. "Who hit me?" he asked in a quiet voice, before she could answer her dad came inside.

"Hey, I just spoke to the police." He said hugging her and going to Patrick's bed, "Good to see you awake, the uh.. The cops said it was Joey Donner who hit you as you were walking to your car."

Patrick shut his eyes, "I can only remember some things, and I didn't see his face but… I know that he hit me while I was on the ground."

"Well we know he's the one who did it, they found his car and everything they needed to know to arrest him." Walter said with a smile, watching his daughter sit back down and hold Patrick's hand.

Rubbing his neck he sighed, "You guys are perfect for each other." He said with some difficulty, still wanting to hold onto Kat but knowing he'd have to share her with Patrick.

**I am sorry this chapter is short but I'm not sure what else to put in here. I hope it was to your liking and the next chapter will probably skip to Patrick being home but probably doing therapy because of his knee injury.**


End file.
